El baile de Navidad
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Durante el baile de Navidad, Harry dará a conocer su relación con Draco. Song Fic de la cancion "Conmigo" de Kendji Girac.


**Song Fic Drarry**

 **Canción: Conmigo de Kendji Girac**

 **Interpretado por: Harry**

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Tampoco la historia. Traducción hecha con permiso de la autora. Historia original "Le bal de Noël"

* * *

 **Esta noche, es la gran noche, el baile de Navidad. Dumbledore y los profesores han decidido que la fiesta sea el mismo día. Este año, ninguna persona, sin excepción, ha regresado a su hogar. No hay rivalidad alguna entre las casas, todo el mundo pasará la noche con quien desee.  
** **Creo que ésta idea no está para nada mal.  
** **Ya que igualmente me permitirá llevar a cabo mi pequeña sorpresa.  
** **Ya vestido, camisa negra, pantalones doblados a la altura del talón, saco y zapatos grises, estoy listo para bajar y comenzar esta noche. Sólo hay un problema, como siempre, Ron está retrasado. Y Hermione vendrá a gritar. Y hablando de ella, entra al dormitorio sin preocuparse si estoy apenas vistiéndome, que por suerte no, y toca inexplicablemente fuerte la puerta del baño. Eleva la voz y empieza:**

 **"¡Ronald Weasley, si no sales inmediatamente de este baño, lo abriré por la fuerza y te haré bajar las escaleras a base de patadas en el trasero y Godric bien sabe que soy capaz!"**

 **No puedo impedir que se me escapen algunas risas, que ella nota antes de replicar:**

 **"¡En cuanto a ti Harry, te prohíbo que te rías de las idioteces de tu querido mejor amigo, porque si tú tampoco te apuras, correrás la misma suerte que Ronald!"**

 **Trago saliva y decido salir del dormitorio, pero antes de irme le digo:  
** **"¡También ustedes apúrense a salir, les recuerdo que tenemos la sorpresa para Draco!"  
** **"¡Para Malfoy y es TU sorpresa!" grita Ron antes de abrir la puerta vestido elegantemente por una vez.  
** **"Igual vas a tener que hacerlo Ron, y ¡qué elegante amigo mío!"  
** **"Si, ¡en verdad estás muy guapo corazón! Pero bueno, allá vamos" dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola finalmente dando un suspiro.**

 **El baile está en pleno, los estudiantes bailan como si su vida dependiera de ello, los grupos, pop, rock se suceden y viene el momento de la sorpresa de Harry.  
** **Draco está sentado en la mesa que está frente al escenario y no se ha acercado a Harry por miedo a que su relación se sepa. Solo sus mejores amigos lo saben.  
** **Draco tiene miedo de aceptar su relación con Harry, y éste último ya ha tenido suficiente de ello.  
** **Solo cuando Dumbledore se para en el escenario para anunciar al siguiente grupo y él escucha  
"Ahora demos la bienvenida a los ' _GrifGrifs_ '"  
su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Él conoce ese nombre.**

 **La música empieza. Una melodía apasionada se hace escuchar.  
Ve a Harry ante el micrófono  
Ron con la guitarra  
Hermione como coro.  
Las primeras palabras salen de la boca de un Harry con un aire muy seductor.**

 _Hey Papá*  
_ _¡Estoy aquí!*  
_ _Me llamo Harry*_

 **¿En español? Draco ríe internamente, él sabe que a Harry no le gustan y no le entran los idiomas muggles.**

 _J'avais juste prévu de rentrer  
_ _-sólo preví el volver a casa-  
_ _Et puis sur toi je suis tombé  
_ _-y luego sobre ti caí-  
_ _Tu as la peau qu'on voudrait gouter  
_ _-tienes la piel que gustaría probar-  
_ _Ta le sourire muy caliente*  
_ _-la sonrisa muy caliente-  
_ _Comme si le temps s'était arrêté  
_ _-como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido-  
_ _Au ralentis je t'ai vue t'avancer  
_ _-lentamente te vi acercarte-  
_ _Devant ta beauté j'restais planté  
_ _-ante tu belleza me quedo paralizado -_

 **Draco supo que la canción era para él. Su encuentro había sido exactamente así. Harry regresaba de su clase, precisamente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por Snape, y había chocado contra él de la nada. Había visto otra persona en Draco.**

 _Me laisse pas solo  
_ _-no me dejes solo-  
_ _J'veux pas te saouler  
_ _-no quiero marearte-  
_ _Je veux juste un tango et te voir tanguer  
_ _-sólo quiero un tango y verte dar vueltas-  
_ _Est-ce que t'aimer danser, te balancer  
_ _-es que amo verte bailar, balancear-  
_ _Arrête un peu de penser et laisser moi t'enlacer  
_ _-deja de pensar y déjame estrecharte-_

 **Harry le guiñó el ojo de forma que todo mundo lo vio. Aunque esta frase, pensaban las personas, tenía un doble sentido. Su primer beso, él había amado esa proximidad, la suavidad de sus labios, las mariposas que esta sensación había provocado en su vientre y el deseo inmediato de adolescente por todos lados, pero debía escuchar.**

 _Solo, solo*  
_ _-sólo, sólo-  
_ _De toi j'suis fou eh  
_ _-por ti estoy loco-  
_ _Dis-moi c'que j'dois faire pour t'amadouer  
_ _-dime que debo hacer para conquistarte-  
_ _On pourrait bouger se mélanger  
_ _-podríamos movernos, mezclarnos-  
_ _Se mettre un peu en danger oh  
_ _-ponernos un poco en peligro-_

 **Como antes, una risa se le escapó. "Podríamos movernos, mezclarnos" tenía un doble sentido para él. Fue la segunda y penúltima etapa de su relación. Tuvo a Harry completamente, acarició su fino torso con la punta de sus dedos, lo probó con pequeños besos, lo poseyó completamente.**

 _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo ven a bailar *_

 **Draco lo vio bajar los escalones de una manera sensual y muy seductora.  
** **Lo vio aproximarse a él y por primera vez delante de mucha gente, Draco se sonrojó. Y eso que un Malfoy no se sonroja. Pero los modales se fueron hace mucho tiempo, desde que el ama a Harry. Po que según su padre, ¡Un Malfoy no ama!**

 _Tu me regardes et fais ton entrée  
_ _-me miras y haces tu entrada-  
_ _Premier regard, je suis charmé  
_ _-primera mirada, estoy hechizado-  
_ _Tu es un ange venu me tenter  
_ _-eres un ángel que ha venido a tentarme-  
_ _Et je pourrais bien succomber  
_ _-y bien podría sucumbir-  
_ _Entre nous y'a le fuego*, l'envie  
_ _-entre nosotros hay fuego, deseo-  
_ _Tant de désirs inassouvis  
_ _-tantos deseos insatisfechos-  
_ _Si le désir est de la partie  
_ _-sí, el deseo está en juego-_

 **Harry de poco a poco se aproxima a tenderle su mano a Draco. Cuando él la toma, es como si el contacto fuera nuevo. Como si su amor acabara de comenzar. Harry está muy cerca de él, da vueltas, baila al ritmo de la música, luego continúa**

 _Me laisse pas solo, solo  
_ _-no me dejes solo, solo-  
_ _J'veux pas te saouler  
_ _-no quiero marearte-  
_ _Mais j'tai dans la peau  
_ _-pero ya estás bajo mi piel-  
_ _On pourrait causer  
_ _-podríamos hablar-  
_ _Est-ce que t'aimais danser te balancer  
_ _-¿te gustaría bailar, balancearte ?-  
_ _Arrête un peu de penser et laisser moi t'enlacer  
_ _-deja de pensar y déjame estrecharte-_

 **Harry voltea y pone su pierna en la de Draco, lo que hace que Draco pase de sorprendido a avergonzado. Él se acerca poco a poco, se agacha, luego se levanta, y luego retoma el coro de su canción.**

 _Solo, solo*  
_ _-sólo, sólo-  
_ _De toi j'suis fou eh  
_ _-por ti estoy loco-  
_ _Dis-moi c'que j'dois faire pour t'amadouer  
_ _-dime que debo hacer para conquistarte-  
_ _On pourrait bouger se mélanger  
_ _-podríamos movernos, mezclarnos-  
_ _Se mettre un peu en danger oh  
_ _-ponernos un poco en peligro-_

 **Luego lo inmoviliza sin dejar de bailar ni cantar, se acerca más y más a Draco que finalmente se deja hacer.**

 _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar *  
_ _Conmigo ven a bailar *_

 **Los estudiantes están estupefactos y no pueden dejar de mirar a los dos jóvenes bailando. En cuanto a Ginny, no quiere creerlo. Siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry y ver que el ama a otra persona no deja de disgustarla. ¡Pero el destino es así!**

 _Ven a bailar, ven a bailar, ven a bailar conmigo*  
_ _Conmigo, conmigo ven a bailar (x4)*_

 **Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la canción y Draco, avergonzado, robó un pequeño beso a Harry, a quien esto último dejo con ganas de más, le devolvió el beso con más fuerza. Y las últimas palabras intercambiadas fueron:**

 _"Te amo Harry, ¡te amo tanto!"  
_ _"Y yo a ti Draco, yo a ti. ¡Y creo que te lo demostré!"_

* * *

 **Besos**

 **Angek20**

N/T: respeté el formato de la autora, las frases marcadas con (*) están en español en el original. la verdad es que me encantó la forma de redactar de esta chica y la idea de Harry cantando en francés es tan askaksjdn *u* es mi primera traducción del francés y espero haya quedado bien y les guste. Sus comentarios se los traduciré a la autora lo mejor que pueda. En cuanto a mi fic les debo una disculpa ya que tengo un pequeño bloqueo pero subiré tan pronto como pueda.

Gracias :D


End file.
